Triple Alliance
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: A new girl comes to EastHigh and shocks everyone when she becomes Ryan and Sharpay's new friend. Making the Evan Twins the Triple Alliance. But things start to go haywire when she begins to fall for Ryan and Sharpay finds out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a HSM fic. I'd like to think this isn't your "normal" Mary-Sue. Because I changed things around a bit, so that Sharpay actually is friends with the chick Ryan likes. She might be a little OOC, but deal with it. R&R. Flames are **accepted**.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. But I do own the character Gwen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was a new school year at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Very much like last year, there was a new girl. But unlike Gabriella she wasn't and braniac and had no ability to sing. She wasn't even pretty for that matter. She was just a new face in an already compact crowd.

She stepped inside the school doors and looked around at everyone. They all were laughing and walking around. Hugging people and swapping stories. All were wearing red or white. She looked down at her blue shirt and jeans, and decided that tomorrow she'd wear red.

She awkwardly walked around the hallway trying to find her locker and causing murmurs. She noticed one couple eyeing her with interest before turning away.

"We should say hi to her!" the brunette girl said, feeling sympathy for her. But her blond male companion pulled her back. "Gabriella." He warned "What, Troy? I just wanted to be nice!" Gabriella said back. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Of course you do." He replied. She glared up at him. "Troy." She said. "Gabriella, we shouldn't talk to her she's new." He said bluntly. She looked up at him and glared. "I thought that rubbish was all in the past!" She said angrily. "And I though Ryan and Sharpay were actually going to be our friends, but as you can see nothings changed." Troy said.

Troy pulled Gabriella towards him and she laid her head on his strong shoulder. "I'd like to think your wrong." She sighed. He shook his head and they walked off to Darbus' class together.

The new girl strolled up to her locker, but was distracted by the ones next to hers. The one on the right had been painted pink, while the left one was a bright shade of green. Both had a gold star on them and names were printed in the middle with an extravagant font. She walked closer to read the green one first. "Ryan Evans. And.." "Sharpay Evans." said a cold voice next to her. She turned startled to see a blonde girl next to her with a stern look on her face. She was dressed in designer clothes and had on hot pink stilettos. Behind the girl was a boy, also with blonde hair and wearing a very flamboyant green sparkly hat.

"Do you know Ryan and Sharpay?" The new girl finally spat out after staring at them. The blonde girl smirked and flipped her hair, as the boy showed no emotion. "You're new here so I'll let you off easy and tell you who those amazing people are." The blonde girl said, as if she was talking to a child, "I'm Sharpay. And this is my twin brother Ryan!" Both Ryan and Sharpay posed as if waiting for applause. When none came they both rolled their eyes. "And who are you?" Sharpay asked, holding her hand up to Ryan who placed a nail filer in her grasp. "Gwen." She replied. Sharpay filed her nails. "Fabulous." She said, not seeming to care. She examined her nails before throwing back her filer which hit Ryan on the nose. "OW!" Ryan cried. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked. Ryan looked at her holding his nose. She looked his eyes and instantly blushed. His eyes were the prettiest blue she had ever seen.

"What?" He asked. "Are you okay?" She repeated. He rubbed his nose, then scrunched it up before letting go. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "You're such a drama _queen_!" Sharpay said to him as she began to open her locker. Ryan didn't say anything back as he opened his locker as well. Gwen glanced at the sibling on either side of her before mimicking their actions, and opening her own locker. Sharpay looked into her locker mirror, and smiled before applying more lip-gloss. Ryan looked his own mirror and fixed his hat, making different facial expressions. Gwen noticed him and tried not to laugh. The warning bell rang and the twins shut their lockers in unison. Before marching down the hall together; Ryan always one step behind Sharpay. Gwen hurriedly grabbed a binder out of her locker before taking off to her home room, which was with Mrs. Darbus.

The last bell rang as Gwen scurried into the classroom followed by her teacher. She was met by a different variety of looks from all the students. Gwen noticed Sharpay and Ryan sitting next to each other and looking at her. "Hello class! Welcome back to another wonderful year! Detention will be resuming as always!" Mrs. Darbus said, as the class continued to murmur. Gwen stood nervously at the front of the classroom until Mrs. Darbus finally turned around and noticed her. "Why, hello! You must be the new student Gwen. We'll find a place for you. How about right behind Mrs. Montez!" Mrs. Darbus said. Gwen looked confused at her teacher, until Gabriella raised her hand. Gwen walked to the back row and took her seat behind her.

Gabriella quickly glanced at Troy before turning to Gwen. "Hi! I'm Gabriella!" She said. "Hi. I'm Gwen." Gwen said stiffly as she caught both Ryan and Sharpay turned in their seats and looking at her. "I know what it's like to be new here. So maybe I could help you out around school." Gabriella said, sounding very sincere about her offer.

Gwen tried to casually turn and look at Ryan and Sharpay, but they both noticed. Gabriella mirrored her action and saw the twins. "Oh. Are you friends with them?" She asked a new venom in her once inviting voice. Ryan and Sharpay leaned in closer to hear what Gwen would say. "Um, well I talked them this morning. Sharpay was nice. And Ryan seemed kind of shy. But I don't know." Gabriella didn't even take time to respond she turned to Troy, looking livid. Gwen looked confused as Troy and Gabriella began talking in hurried aggravated whispers. Ryan sat back in his chair, as did Sharpay.

"Am I really that shy?" He asked. Sharpay dismissed her brother's question. "Hmm, maybe we should keep an eye on her. I see some potential." She said a know look in her eyes. "Potential?" Ryan questioned. "Yes." Sharpay shot back. "So we're gonna be nice to her?" Ryan asked. Sharpay laughed in response. "Of course not!" She hit Ryan's hat on the bill and it slipped down over his eyes. "_Sharpay_!" He wined. She only smiled and turned back around.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

After a very long hiatus I decided to write more to this story. It's actually done in the 3 notebooks I wrote it out in by hand. Its just the typing it out that takes way to long. But here's Chapter 2. When it comes to the Julius Caesar lines they are not from the real play because I couldn't find the part that said this line because I don't have the play book! So please forgive my paraphrasing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except Gwen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You cant talk to her, She's new!" mocked Gabriella in a whisper to Troy, "Then why is Sharpay talking to her?" Troy rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to her, "Because Sharpay is evil. You know she probably doesn't even plan on being nice to the new girl." "Her name is Gwen." Gabriella snapped back. "Well whatever her name is. You can talk to her if you feel that bad about it." Troy said. "What? Now your suddenly changing your mind?" Gabriella said angrily. Troy shook his head and gave up. "Troy!" Gabriella whined. He didn't answer. The bell rang and they all left home room. Except Ryan, Sharpay, and Gwen.

They all had Drama Class for first period. Gwen stayed slumped in her set as Ryan and Sharpay conversed silently to each other. "So what do you think of Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. Gwen looked over at the twins who looked at her coolly. "Oh she seemed nice." Gwen replied. Sharpay scoffed and made her way over to Gwen's desk, Ryan followed. "What?" Gwen asked. "Oh, nothing. Just Gabriella and Troy got the roles in the Winter musical last year." Sharpay said glaring, "My brother and I got the leads every year. Until that musical." Both Ryan and Sharpay had a sulking look on their faces so Gwen tried to cheer them up. "Well, that's not fair." She said. Sharpay smiled, "I know. But this year we plan on getting our leads back! Right, Ryan?" "Yep." Ryan said back with a smile also on his face. After a moment of silence Sharpay decided to talk again, seeing as Gwen and Ryan were both being quiet.

"So I see your in Drama class. What drama did you do at your old school?" She asked, secretly sizing up her new competition. _**She better not be another Gabriella. **_"Oh not much. Just _Bye, Bye Birdie_, _Sound of Music_, _Carousel_, and _The Phantom_-" Gwen was cut off. "_of the Opera_!? I love that musical." Ryan blurted out. Gwen smiled at him, "I love it, too. But I always had very small extra roles. Like the chorus." Ryan and Sharpay both gasped as if Gwen had said something horrible. "You've only ever had a small role?" Sharpay asked, looking horrified, but internally thankful that this girl wouldn't try to take her throne. "Well yeah. But there are no small parts. Only small actors." She beamed. "You've been lied to." Ryan simply said. Gwen looked taken back as Sharpay nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Maybe this year you can get a bigger role in _my _performance. But _not _the lead roles." Sharpay said with a smug smile. "I can't sing that well so I wouldn't get the lead anyways." Gwen sighed. "Oh nonsense! Anyone can sing, it's just some of us," Sharpay cast a look at her brother, "can do it better then others." Ryan smiled back at his sister. Gwen was beginning to like these people. She silently hoped that they would invite her to sit with them at lunch when a girl stumbled into the room holding to many books. "Hi, Sharpay. Ryan." said the girl adjusting her glasses and picking up a book.

Ryan rolled his eyes and Sharpay glared. She walked over to them and dropped all her books on the ground. "Hi! You must be new. What's your name? My name is Kelsi." She said sticking her hand out Gwen. Gwen looked at Sharpay who had her lips twisted in a way that suggested she ate something sour. "I'm Gwen." She replied shaking Kelsi's hand. "Woah, that's a pretty name. Short for Gweniveir I presume?" Kelsi asked. "Um yeah." Gwen replied.

"Kelsi?" Sharpay asked her scowl melting away into an all to friendly smile. "Yes?" Kelsi asked suddenly looking very timid. "Where's my mocha-latte!?" Sharpay snapped. "And my strawberry frappuccino with extra whipped cream!" Ryan pouted. Kelsi seemed to shrink back and her happiness dissolved. "I forgot." She said. Sharpay glared and looked straight into Kelsi's eyes. "Who are your superiors?" She asked. "You." Kelsi choked out. "And who should you listen to?" Sharpay scowled. Kelsi was silent. "WHO?" Sharpay snapped. Kelsi sighed, "You." Sharpay smugly smiled, "Exactly. We'll let you off easy. But next time I won't be so nice." Kelsi sank into her seat as more students entered the room.

Sharpay resumed sitting in Gabriella's old seat, and Ryan moved back by Gwen. The last bell rang as one last student hurried into the classroom. Mrs. Darbus began class announcing that she would pair up everyone with their first semester partners. Mrs. Darbus went through the whole entire class until she was down to Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Gwen. Sharpay smiled over at her brother. "Kelsi with-" Mrs. Darbus paused as she read through the list, "Well, I was going to put Gwen and Kelsi together, but I think one of the Evans' would make a better partner for Gwen." "What?!" gasped Sharpay. "Kelsi will be with Sharpay. And Gwen will be with Ryan." Mrs. Darbus decided. "Mrs. Darbus is this some kind of a joke! Ryan and I are always partnered together. This is…just an outrage!!" Sharpay cried. Ryan nodded his head in agreement. "Calm down, Ms. Sharpay." Mrs. Darbus said. "But you split me and Ryan up!" Sharpay shrieked. "Sharpay, please. Go sit over by Kelsi. Ryan sit next to Gwen." Mrs. Darbus said shaking her head. Sharpay gathered her books and sat down next to Kelsi in a huff.

Ryan cautiously took his new seat next to Gwen. She was staring at him curiously, but when he looked over and caught her she immediately looked away, blushing as she did. "These our you first semester partners. With them you will act out different scenes from various plays." Mrs. Darbus proclaimed, "The plays will be all the Shakespearian greats such as: _A Midsummer's Nights Dream_, _Julius Caesar_, _Hamlet_, and, of course, _Romeo and Juliet._" Gwen didn't quite like the idea of acting out some dramatic love scene with this boy she hardly knew. She looked over at Ryan who seemed more excited about this news then freaked out. Mrs. Darbus handed out a scene from _Julius Caesar _to every group in the class.

Sharpay squealed with glee when she received hers. "I get to be Cassius! Of course, Kelsi is Julius Caesar!" She said, her lips curling into a sneer. Ryan and Gwen looked down at their sheets as Mrs. Darbus sat it in front of them. "Now Ryan," She said, "you're my best actor here at East High so I would like you to really help out Gwen. That's why you shall be Brutus and she will be Porcia in this scene." Ryan nodded silently. Mrs. Darbus smiled before walking off. Gwen read over the short scene and soon realized that Porcia was Brutus' wife! She swallowed down hard and looked up at Ryan. "You are to present these to the class by the end of the week. And then we shall move on from there. So please starts to rehearse! Let your muse soar!" Mrs. Darbus said smiling. Ryan turned to Gwen and smiled, "You ready?" Gwen nodded.

Ryan began reciting his line with such feeling and enthusiasm that he actually started leaning closer to Gwen as if he was talking to his beloved wife. "For Porcia, thy beauty surpasses the Great Goddess of Love herself!" He finished. Gwen had been so into his act as well that she had to blink a couple times before reading her own line. "Brutus fair husband, you flatter me to much. I know something is troubling you, a deep quarrel that you will not tell me! What secrets of thou been keeping from me? Dous thy not love me?" She said, trying to sound as good as Ryan.

"Then CAESAR shall _die _at the hands of thy noble Cassius!" Sharpay said becoming over-dramatic and pulling all the attention in the room to herself and a scared Kelsi. Sharpay smiled at everyone before acting like she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry! Did I say that to loud?" She asked coyly before sinking into her seat with a smug grin. Kelsi rolled her eyes.

Ryan and Gwen turned back to facing each other after Sharpay's outburst. "Is she always that dramatic?" Gwen asked. Ryan thought for a second then smiled, "Pretty much." They were silent before Ryan broke it. "So how do you like East High?" He asked. "Well, it's only first period. But I'll let you know what I think of it by the end of the day." Gwen said. The bell rang, and Mrs. Darbus gave them a extravagant farewell before they all left. Sharpay had left by the time Ryan and Gwen left the room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except Gwen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They walked back to their lockers silently as mobs of fellow peers bustled about them. "WHAT TEAM!?" yelled a voice behind Gwen. She jumped and turned around, as did Ryan. The entire hall yelled back, "WILDCATS."

A boy with exceptionally big, hair and a dark skin stood in front of Gwen. "WHAT TEAM!?" He yelled again. "WILDCTAS!" He walked past them, turned the corner, and again yelled, "WHAT TEAM!?" "WILDCATS!" "GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Who's that?" Gwen asked. "Chad Danforth. He's on the basketball team." Ryan replied shrugging. "He seems…..motivated." Gwen said unsure as they approached their lockers. Sharpay stood leaning on her locker and waiting for Ryan.Just then Gabriella and Troy walked by. Sharpay smirked and stuck out her foot. Gabriella fell to the ground. Gwen and Ryan looked down at Gabriella as her books sprawled out in front of her. Sharpay giggled and turned to Ryan, before winking.

Troy helped Gabriella up as she hugged her elbow. "Who did this?" Troy scowled. The hall grew quiet. He looked at everyone trying to find someone who was guilty. "Did you do it?" Sharpay asked Gwen. "What…ME?" Gwen cried.Troy turned and looked at her and the whole hall followed his gaze. "You did this." Troy stated. "No. I well-"Gwen was dumbstruck with no words left. It was a little unnerving to be the new kid and have every single person in school stare at you in once instance. Gabriella glared at her.

"Why did you do it?" Troy asked. "I didn't!" Gwen shot back. The volume in the hallway rose, as people started murmuring. "Don't lie." Troy replied. "I didn't do it!" Gwen cried. "Yes, you did." Gabriella sobbed, tears forming in her eyes."But-" Gwen couldn't win this. Gabriella put her head on Troy's shoulder. "You did it." He said. "Yeah I did." Gwen said giving up.Troy and Gabriella walked away in a huff at her "confession". The hall came back to life and began to head off to their classes. Gwen shook her head and went off to her next class. Everyone was talking by now, not caring about what happened.

"Sharpay, you tripped Gabriella, didn't you." Ryan snapped at her a they walked down to their classes. "Yes, Ryan. But I wanted to see how Gwen could handle herself." Sharpay said walking faster. Ryan tried to catch up. "So you think she has potential?" He asked. Sharpay suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and Ryan had to back track. "Think?' She questioned, "Ryan, I _know_." Ryan smiled as his sister walked off again. He turned to go to his next class as Sharpay walked out of sight.

_What was Troy's problem? It seems like Sharpay tripped Gabriella and blamed it on me. No matter, I could have been seeing things. That Gabriella chick was a little over-dramatic anyways. _Gwen shook her head and paid the lunch lady and made her way to the cafeteria. Her morning classes so far had been boring and she was thankful that lunch was here. She hadn't had Ryan or Sharpay in any of her other classes. But she did have Gabriella and some girl names Taylor in her science class. Gabriella had spent the whole hour upstaging the teacher and proving her wrong in anyway she could. Taylor would smile and congratulate Gabriella every time. Gwen thought she was being a little rude to the teacher but she didn't end up saying anything. For Gabriella kept glaring at her.

She entered the cafeteria and looked around impressed. Her old school could of fit inside the cafeteria and would have had space to spare! She scanned the cafeteria feeling very alone. She didn't seemed to be no spots for her.

She decided the best place to eat was in the bathroom, to avoid the humiliation of sitting alone. She turned around but came face to face with both Ryan and Sharpay. "Hey!" Sharpay cooed. "Hi." Gwen said "How bout you come sit with us!" Sharpay said as if she was extending a great honor to Gwen. She glanced to the only exit and back to Sharpay. She shrugged, "Okay." "Fabulous." Sharpay said, "Follow me." Sharpay paraded past Gwen to a staircase, Gwen looked over at Ryan who smiled. "C'mon." He said pulling her forward.

They reached the top of the steps and Gwen sat down her tray across from Ryan at a circular table. Sharpay stood at the railing surveying everyone below her. She waved at someone and grinned, before coming back over to the table.

"Who were you waving to?" Ryan asked. "Zeke." Sharpay replied back, taking her seat. "Zeke?" Gwen questioned. "He's on the basketball team. And he totally adores me. Plus he makes the best cookies ever!" Sharpay said arrogantly.

Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes. _Everyone got someone last year. Troy got Gabriella. Chad got Taylor. Sharpay and Zeke. Heck, even Kelsi got Jason! Kelsi of all people! But me, I got no one. I was left all alone. I'm hopeless. _Ryan shook his head and looked up at Gwen who was staring at him. She quickly looked away when their eyes met. Ryan smiled to himself, making sure not to catch Sharpay's attention.

He was beginning to like Gwen in the friend-sense. She was nice and it seemed like if they became friends she would be their for him and Sharpay through thick and thin. Sharpay, on the other hand, was still a little cautious about letting her in as a friend. The only true friend she had ever was Ryan. Sure, she had the Sharpettes, a little group of girls that answered to Sharpay's beck and call and praised her for no apparent reason! But It might be nice to have a friend that wasn't like that. Sharpay was almost disgusted at herself for even wanting to have an _equal _as a friend.

Sharpay looked from Gwen to Ryan, then back at Gwen. She smiled to herself and broke the silence. "So Gwen." She cooed, "Are you gonna try out for the fall musical? Try-outs are next week!" Gwen shifted nervously in her seat before answering. "I might. I mean, it seems like fun. I've never been in a school this big. So the production must be fun!" Gwen replied. "Well, Ryan and I have been in 17 of the school's productions!" Sharpay said for the umpteenth time. "Except for last year!" Ryan reminded her. She shot a nasty glare at him.

"So you got the leads together?" Gwen asked. The siblings nodded. "That's kinda sick. I mean, the leads are usually a guy and girl that fall in love and have to kiss!" Gwen said, freaked out by her new "friends". "We never really kiss! We _act_! That's why it's called _act_ing!" Sharpay snapped, defending herself.

"But it would be nice to act with someone who's not my sister." Ryan said, rolling his eyes and receiving a slap on the shoulder by his sister. Gwen smiled as the siblings began bickering at each other. It went on for a good five minutes, something was brought up about how jazz squares were a crowd favorite before Sharpay had had enough. "Shut up, Ryan!" She growled. "Well they are!" Ryan shot back. Sharpay glared at him before turning to Gwen, "I hope you get a good role in the musical!" She said sweetly.

The bell sounded and Sharpay bounded out of the room. Ryan and Gwen hurriedly finished up their food. "What class do you have next?" Ryan asked. "Math." She replied. "Is your teacher Mr. Wilhelm?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "Great! That's my class too!" He beamed, "But it's all the way on the other side of this school. So we better leave now." Ryan stood up abruptly and Gwen followed his example. After dumping their trays, they rushed to their lockers and then to the math room. The bell rang just as they took there seats next to each other. Gwen smiled at Ryan relieved. Until she noticed who was sitting in front of them. It was Troy Bolton.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R. Sorry it was sooo long.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading my fic! It means a lot to me. So here's chapter 4! And I promise the plot will start to pick up. But hey, give them a break Sharpay and Ryan just met Gwen, things cant click automatically! R&R plz! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except Gwen.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mr. Wilhelm was a particularly boring teacher and the only think that kept Gwen awake was Ryan. He lightly nudged her every time she fell asleep. It was as if he did this all the time. _He probably does this for Sharpay. He seems very loyal to her. Like a puppy. _She looked over at Ryan then back to staring at her desk. _A very cute puppy! _

Gwen yawned and flicked a paper off of her desk, which hit Troy in the back of the head. She stifled a laugh as Troy turned in his desk to face her. Ryan looked from Troy to Gwen then back to Troy with a worried look on his face. "Knock it off!" Troy hissed. Gwen shrugged, "It wasn't me!" Troy shot a look at Ryan who shrugged also, "Wasn't me either!" Troy rolled his eyes and turned back around. Gwen elbowed Ryan and beckoned him to lean closer. "What?" He asked. "Give me your paper scraps!" She said. Ryan eyed her wearily before handing some to her.

She crumbled them up, smiling before pelting them at the back of Troy's head. Ryan instantly felt his sides double over in laughter. He kept his mouth closer tight, as Gwen motioned for Ryan to be quiet.

Troy turned around aggravated and glared at Gwen and Ryan. Both were smiling back at him. "Which one of you did it this time?" Troy growled. "I didn't. Did you Gwen?" Ryan asked turning to look at Gwen. "I didn't either, Ryan." She said calmly, which only made Troy provoked him even more. Troy faced the front once more.

Gwen clasped her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh, as Ryan put his head down on his desk. His shoulders heaved, suggesting that he was laughing as well. But as soon as Troy turned around they both were sitting up straight with a calm look on their faces. He eyed them suspiciously before looking away once more. Gwen grinned at Ryan and who smiled back.

The end of the day came sooner then Gwen expected and she was thankful for it. She had Ryan in her 8th period along with Sharpay. _Guess we'll be spending the beginning of our day and end of our day together. _She thought as she walked to her locker. Sharpay and Ryan parading in front of her.

"So, how do you like East High now?" Ryan asked as they all got to their lockers. Gwen looked sideways at Ryan then said, "I like it. A lot." Ryan looked over at her and smiled. "Have you decided if you were going to try out for the musical yet?" Sharpay asked. "I probably will." Gwen decided.

Sharpay and Ryan both beamed at the same time. "You'll just be blown away by me and Ryan's try out! We're singing the most amazing song! Isn't that right, Ryan?" Sharpay said haughtily. "Oh, definitely!" Ryan nodded. "But you'll have to wait and see what it is!" Sharpay said grinning.

At that moment a boy walked up to them holding what seemed to be a small basket of cookies. "Hi, Sharpay! Are you ready for our date? I baked you some cookies!" He said happily. Sharpay gasped and happily took the basket, "Oh yes, Zeke. I'm ready!" Gwen opened her locker and grabbed her book bag before dumping her books in it. She turned around to see Sharpay already eating a cookie.

Sharpay opened her purse and took out a key ring before tossing it to Ryan. "Don't wreck me car!" She said sternly. She turned to Zeke who grinned widely at her before the two walked off down the hall.

"So that's Zeke?" Gwen asked. "Yep." Ryan shrugged. He glanced over at Gwen before he said, "Hey, do you want a ride home?" "Yeah!" Gwen said excitedly, "But won't Sharpay be mad?" Ryan hadn't contemplated that and suddenly felt his stomach sink. "Well," He stuttered, "we do need to work on our _Julius Caesar _scene. I mean, I always have a A+ in drama class and I don't like to get anything below that! So we can just tell her that we working on that." Gwen hesitated about going. "C'mon!" Ryan pleaded. Gwen softened, "Well, alright."

They made their way out the school doors and walked through the maze of cars until Ryan pointed out Sharpay's. It was a hot pink convertible with a blazing white interior. The license plate read "SHARPAY", on the steering wheel her name had been engraved with her name in what looked like pink diamonds. "What a lovely car." Gwen joked. Ryan shook his head and they both got in the car.

"So do you think your parents will care if we practice at my house?" He asked. "Nah, their at work anyways." Gwen sighed, "What about your parents?" "Business trip." Ryan replied pulling out of the school parking lot. "So where do you live?" Gwen asked.

"Lava Springs Golf Course." Ryan replied. "Seriously?" Gwen cried. Ryan nodded. "I live there, too! My family just moved into 135 Evuns Dr!" She said.

"That's only 5 houses down from mine!" Ryan grinned. "Sweet." Gwen smiled, "I guess we'll be hanging out a lot more!" Ryan nodded. _If Sharpay's feeling generous. _They soon arrived at the Lava Springs Golf Course and went through the iron gate.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

R&R plz.


End file.
